serpihan
by fumate
Summary: sedikit kisah antara pemimpin kurcaci dengan seorang hobbit, dalam beberapa bingkai. [thilbo] { untuk RIJ BAR, dalam event Kuterima Kapalmu. }


The Hobbit murni milik J. R. R. Tolkien. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Movieverse. OOC. Diikutsertakan dalam event **Kuterima Kapalmu**.

Untuk RIJ BAR

* * *

 **[tersesat]**

Thorin Oakenshield bukan teman yang bagus ketika kau tersesat.

Percayalah. Bilbo sudah mengalaminya sendiri. Lelaki itu berperangai kasar, keras kepala, _bossy_ , dan juga yang paling buruk; mudah tersasar.

Serius. _Sense of direction_ milik Thorin jelek sekali entah kenapa. Dia bahkan pernah tersesat dua kali ketika sedang mencari rumah Bilbo—Thorin yang bilang sendiri, bukannya Bilbo mau menjelekkan atau apa.

"Uh, apa kau yakin ini arah yang be—"

"Bilbo," sela Thorin. "Aku tahu ke mana aku pergi, oke? Jadi berhentilah bertanya."

Ucapan itu sesungguhnya tidak benar, sampai-sampai Bilbo sedikit menganga dengan alis menukik dalam. Pandangan heran—dan mungkin kagum akan kekeras-kepalaan Thorin—ikut menyemaraki ekspresi sang Hobbit.

"Tapi kita sudah lewat sini tadi…" gumam Bilbo. Melirik pohon tua yang ia lewati memiliki kotoran burung di batangnya.

Thorin, seperti biasa, tentu saja tidak mendengarnya. Mungkin dia dengar tapi lebih memilih untuk bungkam saja. Sibuk mencari-cari _dwarf_ lain yang entah di mana keberadaannya.

"Well, Bilbo," gerutu Thorin. "Kalau tadi kau tidak pergi, kita tidak akan terpisah dari rombongan. Tersesat di tengah-tengah hutan seperti ini."

 _Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?_

"Tapi Thorin, kau juga harusnya tidak perlu menemaniku pipis segala."

.

 **[sup]**

Perjalanan menuju Erebor bukan sesuatu yang mudah, yang dengan kau berkata 'aku menginginkannya' maka seseorang akan memberimu hal tersebut.

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan rumahmu kembali dari genggaman seekor naga hanya dengan meminta belas kasih, kau harus berjuang habis-habisan untuk meraihnya kembali. Melewati Mirkwood, mendapatkan Arkenstone dan—jika memang bisa—menghabisi Smaug si naga. Terdengar mudah? Tentu tidak.

Dan dari semua hal yang mungkin terjadi, ikut serta kawanan dwarf dalam perjalanan melelahkan dan berbahaya mereka adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia perkirakan. Dia tidak mengharapkan pertarungan. Tidak mengharapkan petualangan, tidak mengharapkan gelar pahlawan. Bilbo hanya ingin bersantai di liang _hobbit_ nya, ditemani segelas teh dan kehangatan.

Bilbo juga tidak menduga—lebih-lebih berharap—akan menjadi koki sepanjang perjalanan ini.

"Wah, sup buatan Mr. Boggins enak sekali!" seru Kili ketika pertama kali mencobanya. "Fili, _mate_! Kau harus mencobanya!"

"Eh—"

"Serius?" mangkuk berpindah tangan ke Fili. Suapan pertama dan— "Sup ini memang enak, ternyata!"

Kurcaci-kurcaci lain menoleh, menatap satu sama lain seolah bertukar pikiran lewat telepati. Ini memang giliran si pencuri untuk membuat makanan, tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak berharap banyak. Toh, hanya percobaan.

Siapa sangka realiti melampaui ekspektasi mereka.

Para kurcaci mulai berkicau tentang betapa sedapnya sup itu, atau harumnya yang menguar ke mana-mana atau hal lain yang kira-kira sama, kurang-lebih. Seluruh dari mereka (dan Gandalf) telah memakan sup buatan Bilbo. Seluruhnya. Kecuali satu.

Thorin.

"Thorin, kau tidak mau memakannya?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Jarak yang harus kita tempuh ke Erebor masih jauh," kata Gandalf. "Kau perlu energi, Thorin."

Thorin mengalihkan pandangannya dari rinai hujan di luar pondok, mendesah malas. Sedikit enggan bangkit dari duduknya hanya untuk menghampiri Gandalf, yang di tangannya ada semangkuk sup. Masih hangat, mengepul, menerpa wajahnya dengan embusan uap.

"Siapa yang memasak?"

"Bilbo Baggins," sahut Gandalf.

Thorin mengernyit. " _Dia_ yang memasak?"

Merasa ada desakan yang mengharuskannya untuk ikut bicara, Bilbo angkat suara. Menarik napas cukup banyak lalu menatap Thorin sedikit gugup.

"Uh, ya. Itu aku."

Alis Thorin bertaut. "Oh," dia menimpali, acuh tak acuh, setelahnya merebut mangkuk di tangan Gandalf dan mulai melahapnya lewat satu suapan.

Tepat ketika hidangan itu menuruni kerongkongan Thorin, Bilbo segera bertanya, "Bagaimana?". Suaranya agak kecil. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia memang harap-harap cemas atau tidak terhadap pendapat Thorin, tapi melihat kurcaci lain diam menunggu reaksinya, Bilbo pikir memang harusnya dia sedikit khawatir. Bagaimanapun Thorin tetap pemimpin mereka.

Ada jeda di dalam pondok, dihiasi keheningan yang menggantung di langit-langit berdebu dan tatapan penasaran dari berbagai pihak. Selama beberapa detik, keadaan tetap seperti itu sampai akhirnya Thorin berbicara. Memecah hening dengan suaranya.

"Lain kali kau harus memasak lagi, _hobbit_."

.

 **[senyum]**

Thorin orang yang cukup kaku, dan sesering apapun kurcaci lain bertingkah konyol atau bahkan tertawa keras-keras, lelaki itu jarang sekali ikut tergelak.

"Uh, Thorin?"

"Ya? Kalau ada sesuatu lebih baik cepat kau katakan."

Tuh, kan.

"Kenapa kau jarang tersenyum?"

 _Tap_.

Thorin berhenti melangkah, membalikkan tubuh untuk menatap Bilbo tepat di mata. Sorotnya sulit dideskripsikan—marah? Kesal?

Bilbo tidak tahu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Terkekeh pelan. "Aku—entahlah—penasaran? Orang bilang kau terlalu kaku."

Yang tidak Bilbo duga adalah: Thorin benar-benar tertawa. Tidak lepas seperti halnya kurcaci lain ketika dihadapkan pada sesuatu hal lucu, tapi dia yakin sepenuhnya tawa itu tidak dibuat-buat.

"Apa, jadi kau percaya ucapan mereka?"

"Tidak juga,"

Sang _hobbit_ diam-diam memahfuzkan wajah Thorin dalam benaknya.

* * *

Wahaha kak maafkan akuuuuu lama banget fanfiknya X'D dikit pula jumlah wordsnya... Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya :"))) /ndasmu

Uhuhuhu, salahkanlah ujian yang selalu menghadang! Tugastugastugas dan tugas dan tu— /stop.

Anyw, sudah ada yang isi form nominasi IFA? Saya sudah. Tinggal seminggu lagi lho! Ayo cepat nominasikan author dan fanfiksi favoritmu sebelum terlambat!

*pstt, makasih ya yang udah nominasiin saya di IFA. I love you all :")*


End file.
